


Yoshira Nara.

by Chaos_Bunny



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Yoshira esta traumada, Yoshira quiere irse a casa, ella a sido secuestrada, ella mejorara, lo sera, pero se divierte aquí de todos modos, pero tiene sus momentos de angustia, puede ser feliz, varios Oc´s
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Bunny/pseuds/Chaos_Bunny
Summary: La tomaron, a ella y a otros,por su genética.Debe volver.Ella los llevara de vuelta. . .Pero tal vez no vuelva igual a como se fue.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

La Subasta del bajo mundo, un lugar en donde las familias de la mafia pueden demostrarse a los demás quienes son y cuanto poder tienen, se pueden encontrar desde tesoros invaluables hasta partes humanas exóticas, se envían a los altos mandos o van incluso los jefes de las familias, las subastas se realizan anualmente y en esta ocasión los "buscadores" decidieron que se meterían con las Naciones elementales, los cuales son normalmente difíciles de alcanzar por las trompar marinas, remolinos, terrenos traicioneros y tiempos climáticos cambiantes que las rodean, sin contar los animales salvajes que pueden crecer hasta tamaños gigantescos y los nativos peligrosos.

O al menos es lo que he podido recopilar hasta el momento, mi nombre es Yoshira Nara, tengo 11 años, y fui uno de los secuestros exitosos para la Subasta del bajo mundo.

Fue durante la noche, no sé cómo lograron entrar, no sé cómo lograron pasar a tanto ninjas capaces, no sé qué paso, solo sé que sabían cómo era Konoha, sabían sobre los clanes y sus habilidades, sus símbolos. Había ido a buscar a mi papá donde los Yamanaka, ya pensando lo que tendría que hacer para llevarme a un hombre borracho de 1,75 que pesa casi 60 kilos cuando lo sentí, alguien me seguía, pero no sabía quién, me faltaba aun un año de academia para ser genin pero como una hija de clan se enseñaban más cosas y una de ellas era como saber que te están siguiendo.

" Aian meiden "

De repente sentí esta energía era parecido al chakra pero no lo era, intente darme la vuelta para ver a mi atacante pero esta energía me tenía atrapada, no podía moverme, eran como estar amarrada pero sin soga, no podía ver nada que me sostuviera y empezaba a tener una increíble somnolencia.

".... tenemos un Nara .... ¿Ahora cuál?"

"Se dice que los ojos Hyuuga ven 360 grados ... son tan claros que casi no se distinguen .... no hay pupi ..."

No me desperté hasta mucho después en una caja de acero angosta, había pequeños agujeros en la esquina superior donde ella no podía alcanzar, y he estado aquí desde entonces, me dan agua y lo que sea que den de comida, no es que me queje , al menos me dan comida y agua.

Se podría escuchar muchas conversaciones, al parecer o hacen patrullas o no hay mucho espacio, lograron capturar a niños de clan, por llantos y gritos puedo concluir que soy uno de los mayores de los que capturaron, es muy triste, muchos en realidad lloran por sus padres o hermanos mayores, el menor de todos parece ser un bebe, lo he escuchado llorar un par de veces.

Al parecer no lograron llevarse a muchos niños y perdieron varios de los suyos.

Vivos.

Por lo que el T&I va a tener mucho que hacer en Konoha.

Y no solo Konoha parece que intentaron ir a las otras aldeas, con poco éxito, parece que solo lograron entrar en Konoha, lo que en realidad golpea mi orgullo patriótico bastante. 

Soy Nara ,deberia ser ese el sinónimo de inteligencia prodigiosa,pero me llevo varias horas calmarme y pensar en que hacer.

Observar y actuar en cuanto lo que sepa.

Un gran plan si me preguntan.

Una semana y logre saber su rutina, con mi sangre logre hacer líneas en la pared contraria a los agujeros de ventilación, eran tan pequeños como para que si intentara sacara mis dedos por ellos se quedarían atascados o no pasarían, pero entraba la suficiente luz para que a través de su ángulo podría saber qué hora es hasta que pase de las doce, donde solo puedo sentir el calor en el techo y la pared, con ellos logre orientarme.

Primera línea, preparación de alimentos.

Podía escuchar pasos acercaban y luego el sonido de cosas que se apoyaban en una mesa la preparación de todas las cosas llevaban de media a una hora, ya que normalmente venían dos o tres de ellos, pero solo uno entregaba la comida, y se pueden escuchar conversar.

Segunda línea, despertar de los prisioneros.

Podía escucharlos gritar y patear las cajas, tal parece que todas son de metal, y sus zapatos deben tener la punta del mismo ya que al patear se escuchaba como si dos trozos de metal chocaran, luego también pateaban la mía, golpeaba de dos a tres veces por caja, eso junto con la distancia de sus gritos, podía suponer que hay 1 o 2 cajas antes de mí y 1 detrás, sin contar al bebe que al parecer se mantiene en sus habitaciones, o donde sea que se queden. Como se mantiene riéndose entre ellos se toma 10 a 15 minutos.

Tercera línea, entrega de la comida.

Y aquí es donde voy a un todo o nada.

Había una pequeña rejilla en la misma pared donde están los agujeros, está en la parte baja es una pequeña compuerta, al principio levantaban la rejilla y tiraban las cosas rápidamente mientras estaban de lado, tal vez para que no pudiera usar su sombra, pero fueron dejando la precaución, paree que mi tranquilidad fue confundida con miedo , tal parece que no saben todo de los Naras, estoy esperando que ahora sea cuando vea su sombra.

Pasos ... se acercan, los puedo sentir.

Sentía el sudor bajar por mi sien.

Se detuvo ...

Puedo ver una sombra.

El chakra se arremolinaba en mi interior, intentaba hacer las señas manuales lo más rápido y eficiente posible.

La deshidratacion no es de ayuda ahora, tampoco el hambre, nos alimentan lo suficiente para no morir, después de todo la comida da energía y la energía da chakra.

Se acerca más, se empieza a abrir la rejilla, el hombre se ríe, distraído por los otros que todavía están en la mesa.

" Kagemane no Jutsu "

.

.

.


	2. Parte 2

Las cosas han sido atareadas desde los secuestros.

Use mi jutsu de sombra para atrapar y controlar al hombre, la suerte estaba de mi lado al ser el quien llevaba las llaves en la cadera colgando, el lugar más obvio para tenerlas y el primer lugar que busque en mi adrenalina.

Lastimosamente como el hombre aun podía hablar llamo la atención de sus compañeros, ellos lo alejaron de la caja pero como la forma natural del hombre al alejar a alguien es tomarlo de los brazos decidí que ese sería donde tiraría toda mi suerte, moví los brazos lo mejor que pude sin golpearme con la caja, rezando porque mi idea del tamaño y porte sean correctas, los dejo tomando las cabezas de los otros dos y las estrello juntas lo más fuerte que podía, se escuchó un repugnante crujido y el grito de horror e ira de alguien, pero en este momento tan cerca de salir de la caja de metal, la caja de metal que estaba al sol, a la intemperie día y noche, en la academia recién nos estaban pasando técnicas para mantener la cordura y cabeza fría, creo que no me están resultando en el aislamiento, y ya, yo solo quería salir.

Tenía al hombre con las llaves ya en las manos pero estaba peleando por el control de su cuerpo, porque lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar en modo temerario.

Lo solté, rezando por que quisiera venganza o castigo a quien los ataco.

Y la quería.

Empezó a gritarme y golpear la caja, escuchaba las llaves tintinear mientras intentar abrir la caja.

Me prepare, me hinque, esperando poder atacarlo de sorpresa desde abajo.

La puerta se abre lentamente para mí, sinceramente creo que la abría con rabia rápida y descuidadamente, su cara estaba sombrada por el sol a su espalda, no tome nota te cómo se veía o su expresión, me tire hacia su estómago, intentando desequilibrarlo.

Se cayó con fuerza, esperaba un ataque más directo que esto al parecer, escucho como su cabeza golpea contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, pero pierdo el aliento con un golpe en la espalda y luego siento como agarra mi camisa desde atrás, intentando sacarme de encima de él.

Entrando en pánico busco alrededor con una mago intentando encontrar algo duro para golpearlo mientras con la otra me agarro en su camisa mientras el intenta sacarme y con su otro brazo me golpea en las costilla, cara, espalda, donde pueda alcanzar, cuando mis dedos tocan algo duro lo tomo, no sé qué es, no puedo verlo, sus golpes han logrado que se me hinche el parpado de un ojo lo suficiente para no ver mientras que el otro esta fijo en su camisa mientras lagrimea por el dolor y desesperación.

Lo agarro firmemente y luego con todo lo que me queda golpeo firmemente contra su cabeza, eso lo atonta el tiempo suficiente para que pueda acomodarme encima de él y luego golpear una, y otra, y otra vez, y otra vez contra su cabeza hasta que otra vez escucho ese repugnante crujido.

Y entonces, solo entonces, se detuvo y miro alrededor, el sol estaba lo suficiente mente alto como para que pudiera decir que eran entre las 8:00 a 9:00, estaban en un bosque, las cajas de acero estaban en medio de un claro, había una especie de caseta no muy lejos, estaba rota y faltaban tablas en algunos lugares, fuera de ella estaban un refrigerador y mesa, ambos viejos y algo rotos.

Después de recobrar el aliento tuve que calmarme, ni siquiera pensé en mirar a los hombres muertos o vivos, yo no quería saber nada de eso, tome las llaves que se habían caído durante todo el … forcejeo y empecé a mirar las otras cajas, me costó encontrar las llaves cuando me enfrentaba a ellas, me temblaban las manos, tenía lagrimas bajando por las mejillas, no podía abrir mucho un ojo por lo hinchado que estaba y creo que estaba hiperventilando o sollozando un poco pero me concentre en sacar a quien sea que estuviese en ellas.

Había 2 cajas antes de la mía.

La primera caja tenía a una iryo-nin, se llama Fuscata Sarutobi y tiene 15 años, muy joven para estar en la última guerra pero sigue siendo un shinobi, en el momento en que me vio de inmediato empezó a revisarme y arreglo lo más dañino, no pudo hacer mucho más para así conservar energia.

La segunda tenía a un niño pequeño, tal vez de 5 o 6 años, estaba en pijama pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los lentes de sol torcidos y el gran abrigo beige, en el momento en que me vio se estremeció pero cuando vio mi insignia de clan en mi hombro se pegó como un pequeño koala, la última pista de cuál era su clan eran los pequeños insectos que estaban por las paredes, su nombre, como me dijo entre hipos, era Konchu Aburame.

Cuando logre pasarle a Sarutobi-san el niño abrí la última caja, en ella reconocí inmediatamente a la niña en ella, Tsubaki Yamanaka, sobrina de la actual Dama Yamanaka, tiene 6 años y al igual que con Konchu en el momento en que me vio se me pego pff…pequeños koalas , pero esta vez lloraba sin parar.

Mientras sacaba a Tsubaki-chan, Sarutobi-san fue a buscar al bebe, y cuando la vi indudable cuál era su clan, la bebe era una Hyuuga, por suerte Sarutobi-san conocía su nombre, Harumi Hyuuga,al parecer ayudo durante el parto que fue en un campo de batalla.

Cuando todos estuvimos en juntos me quede con los niños mientras Sarutobi-san entraba otra vez, pero ahora para revisar todo el lugar, al parecer él bebe había estaba en una caja justo en el inicio.

Esta vez se adentraba para ver que no hubiese nadie más mientras buscaba información, como donde estábamos y cuánto tiempo había pasado.Pude saber en una semana su rutina, pero sus movimientos en este claro estaban planificados, el lugar estaba preparado, todo estaba anticipado, sin olvidar que habíamos viajado durante más tiempo que una semana, pero en una caja de acero las cosas se confundían cuando se movían.

…

Puede que esté desarrollando una leve claustrofobia.

Claro eso no ayudo mucho a mi estado de ánimo, ni el de los niños, todos menos la bebe o sollozábamos o teníamos un silencio depresivo, al menos estábamos entre los árboles y arbustos más lejanos a la casilla en un intento de ocultarnos y huir si alguien más venia.

Alguien vino, un grupo, que…creo que no se esperaban todo esto.

“¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí!”

“¿Una emboscada?”

“¡Hanzo! ¡Gran imbécil, no grites si no sabes si no hay enemigos aquí¡”

“¡Mira quién habla!”

“¡Silencio! Los arbustos nos escuchan”

Por todo lo que quieras, que no sean malas personas, por favor, por favor, ya han pasado por mucho, les daré cualquier cosa pero que no toquen a los niños,por favor.

Al final ellos eran agradables.


End file.
